Morning Practice
by Ladyquinte
Summary: Zoro did his daily practice while Sanji prepared the breakfast. Soon, Zoro realized that there was something different with the cook. ZoroxSanji. Slight ZoroxRobin.


Morning Practice

It was another morning abroad the Thousand Sunny. Sanji was awaken for preparing breakfast, and not long after that Zoro woke up too. They both did not talk, and both walked to different place. Sanji, of course went to the galley, while Zoro went to his personal gym. Where he would spend his time until the breakfast ready. It was dark inside, but he soon could see their outline. Zoro did not turn on the lamp, he liked the dark instead. Moreover, if he opened the door, he would see the sun rose in the horizon.

For the warming up, he did push up thousand times, then did it again with one finger only with the same amount. He lifted the weight with his legs. But, he just reached number of one thousand when he realized that someone was watching. His eyes twitched when he sniffed scent of burnt tobacco in the air.

" What are you doing here, ero–cook? " he muttered without stopping lifted the weights. Sanji, with one hand at his pocket, gazing the swordsman. He approached him with unsure eyes. " I don't know. A visit maybe. "

Zoro stared him curiously. It was not usual for him to say so. Sanji's word would always contain names, such as marimo or seaweed head.

" Don't you have to prepare foods? "

" I did. Just wait until all done. Do not worry for your share, it will enough for everyone. Even if Luffy wants some more. "

Zoro smirked. " You do speak too much. " Actually, it will seem like a taunt for Sanji. That cook would shout as return. Instead, Sanji smiled bitterly.

" Did I? " Moreover, it made Zoro became more curious.

" What's happen to you? Sounds like you are not as usual. "

Sanji still smiled. He came toward him and lifted Zoro's weights with his hand.

" Why do you practice every single day? Don't you feel kinda tired? "

Zoro stopped and started another one-finger push up. " Tired? No. To reach my goal, I cannot feel that way. " he answered awkwardly " You sure are different this morning. "

Sanji laughed. " So, what do you want from me? A fight? "

" That'll be better than chit – chat. "

Sanji gazed Zoro, he scowled. " You are such a beligereous one. "

" And you are way too ero. " Then they smirked to each other.

" Then you won't stop until then. "

" I won't. Why? "

" Nothing. " Sanji walked back towarding door. This calm Sanji made Zoro uncomfort, though. It was just the way too odd. However, if he was so calm today, or maybe this morning, it meant that he was quite serious. Then, there was something deep in Zoro's mind.

"Hoi, ero-cook! " Zoro called. Sanji stopped, and looked back.

"What's marimo? "

Well, Zoro bit hesitated. Nevertheless, he said it.

" I wanna ask you something. "

" Then please . "

Zoro frowned. It was not like him asking a dumb fool question. However, sometimes, this question bothered him.

" Why do you flirt around the girls if you end up without any relationship? Don't you feel tired too? "

Sanji eyed Zoro awkwardly. So he asked him that question, huh? Well… " It is just like you and your swords. I will not stop unless I find a proper one. "

" And have you found her? "

Sanji thought for a moment. His relationship with Nami and Robin weren't looked like would end in a chapel or what. He admired, if not loved them… but of course, he did it to every beauty. Sanji sighed, then shook. " Anything else, Marimo? "

Zoro grinned. " Nope. " he gazed that cook paced out. Strangely there was a sudden relieve on him. At least, she wasn't possessed. A smile curved his lip.

" Then, you are mine, Robin. "

End

_It was my second fanfic, so I hope you like it. It just bothers me sometimes, if the two monsters speak seriously about one or two thing. Moreover, when it is happened, the circumstance will be like this, that is what I thinking about them. So. I wish you to give me a comment, not always praise though. Send me critics and I will be very grateful. Therefore, next fanfic will be pairing of Zoro and Robin. Because there is not much of them recently. Therefore, I decide to lend them my hand. Above all those things, I do not do yaoi or yuri!_


End file.
